


Verdades Encadenadas

by Killer_Miku



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Institute of War, Intrigue, Magic, Old Lore, Politics, Summoner's Rift
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Miku/pseuds/Killer_Miku
Summary: Tras la misteriosa muerte del rey Jarvan III, Demacia he sido dividida en tres facciones: el príncipe Jarvan IV junto con su mejor amigo Garen, busca mantener las tradiciones de Demacia y busca suprimir cada rastro de magia del reino. Sylas, quien lidera la rebelión contra la nobleza demaciana, buscando libertad para los magos y aniquilando a quien se interponga en su camino. Por último, Lux, busca un equilibrio, una Demacia donde todos, magos y no magos, puedan vivir en paz.Pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando todos ellos se encuentren en el Instituto de Guerra? ¿Quién mató al rey? ¿Qué sentimientos serán revelados?
Relationships: Jarvan Lightshield IV/Shyvana, Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas
Kudos: 14





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic contiene una mezcla entre el nuevo y el antiguo lore, donde existía el Instituto de Guerra y los invocadores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El prólogo solo es una introducción, es más contenido del cómic.

El hedor de la muerte estaba presente en el aire y era bien percibido por las únicas dos personas aún vivas en el centro de la plaza. Él, a pesar del olor a carne quemada y el peso de las cadenas en sus muñecas, inhaló profundamente mientras levantaba sus brazos y por primera vez en años se sintió verdaderamente libre al contemplar los cuerpos de sus captores y de aquellos hipócritas de la clase dominante que lo encerraron simplemente por algo que no entendían y vinieron a regocijarse con su muerte. Ella, por otro lado, solo veía los cuerpos sin vida de hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes, quienes simplemente estuvieron en el lugar y momento equivocado, familias que antes de dar su último respiro se dieron un abrazo con la esperanza de encontrarse en el más allá, y en medio de todo estaba ÉL.

\- Sylas… ¿Por qué? – cuestionó mientras sostenía el cuerpo de un niño en sus brazos.

\- No llores, Lucecita – respondió al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia ella – A partir de hoy, los nuestros no llorarán más.

Pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de desprecio que detuvo sus movimientos y aún más lágrimas que apretaron su corazón, esas expresiones no deberían estar presente en el rostro siempre sonriente y brillante de la joven maga. Ella debería estar feliz por él, AL FIN ERA LIBRE y él se encargaría de liberar a sus compatriotas los magos oprimidos para dirigir un movimiento tan poderoso que haría temblar a toda Demacia desde sus cimientos y cambiaría el paradigma de la misma para siempre. Mas no tenía tiempo para convencer a la más joven, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que llegaran los refuerzos; con gusto los aniquilaría él mismo, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no podría con todos ellos y mucho menos con sus semejantes débiles por su estadía en la prisión.

\- Solo quiero que entiendas – dijo Sylas con un tono más penoso del que esperaba – que todo lo que hice y lo que haré, es por los nuestros, por nosotros, por ti Luxanna.

\- No te atrevas a decir que fue por mí – nunca había siquiera pensado que alguna vez oiría tanta rabia en su voz.

\- Pero sí, gracias a ti.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la joven Guardia de la Corona, en ese instante escuchó suaves sollozos provenientes de Lux y aunque se mantenían bajos, pudo jurar que mientras más se alejaba más desgarrador era para él oírlos. 

A partir de ahí, todo pasó tan rápido, la caída de los muros de la prisión en el recinto de los cazadores de magos, la liberación de los oprimidos de sus celdas, la apertura del paso hacia las alcantarillas, la amalgama de poderes que sintió fluir y lo poderoso que se sentía al absorberlos, pero no tanto como cuando tocó a Luxanna, ella era tan poderosa y su magia era tan cálida, que al estar en contacto con los otros se sintió frío y vacío.

\- ¡Alto ahí, mago! – gritó alguien a su espalda, un soldado – No irás a ningún lado.

\- La insignia Guardia de la Corona, petulancia visible, unas hombreras ridículamente grandes… - se burló el mago – Tú debes ser Garen – intercambiaron unos cuantos ataques antes de que comenzara nuevamente – Sí, el hermano mayor Guardia de la Corona. He oído mucho de ti. Gracias a una fuente MUY confiable.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Garen refutó enojado.

\- ¿HACERLE algo a ella? – ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionarlo? Él no fue quien la obligó a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba - ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no soy como tus amos codiciosos – se le ocurrió algo y cambió su tono a uno juguetón - A decir verdad, ELLA fue quien me buscó a MÍ.

Tal y como lo esperaba, el líder de la Vanguardia se arrojó directamente hacia él en un ataque ciego de ira, aunque no previó que la magia que absorbió anteriormente se había acabado y recibió un ataque directo del hermano de Luxanna.

Oh sorpresa, los Guardia de la Corona eran en verdad interesantes, negando y suprimiendo la magia que corre por el reino y su familia, pero usándola para su propio beneficio.

“MALDITOS CERDOS HIPÓCRITAS” fue lo que cruzó por su mente “Todo lo que nos hicieron, arrebatándonos nuestro poder para luego usarlo contra nosotros mismos y lo que le hicieron pasar a Lux, es IMPERDONABLE y ahora SABRÁN LO QUE SE SIENTE”

Con furia atacó al joven soldado, quien por la fuerza de la magia acumulada en su espada salió volando hacia atrás y dicha magia se manifestó en forma de una espada clavada en su pecho. Iba a dar el golpe final al Guardia de la Corona cuando…

\- ¡SYLAS, NO! – su voz lo detuvo y una Lux llorosa se recostó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano impidiéndole atacar sin antes lastimarla a ella – Por favor. No lo hagas.

\- Está bien – no la haría sufrir más por hoy – Considera esto un acto de generosidad. No gastes la tuya en aquellos que te desprecian – nadie la merecía… ni siquiera él – Vamos a casa, Luxanna – comenzó a caminar hacia las alcantarillas esperando que ella lo siguiera, pero no fue así, dio la vuelta y la vio tratando de levantar a su hermano – Luxanna, vámonos.

\- Dijiste que fuéramos a casa, aghh – respondió mientras intentaba levantar a la montaña de su hermano con su pequeño cuerpo – Y eso es lo que haré, llevaré a Garen con un médico.

\- Tu casa es con nosotros Lucecita… conmigo.

\- No, no es así Sylas.

\- ¡Ellos nunca te aceptarán! Me has contado claramente cómo te desprecia tu familia, cómo te obligan a hacer cosas que claramente no quieres hacer, cómo tu propia madre trató de forzarte a suprimir tus poderes. Con nosotros serás aceptada… tal y como eres.

\- Sí, es verdad. Soy una maga – hizo una pausa en tratar de levantar a Garen – pero también soy una Guardia de la Corona ¿me aceptarán ellos siendo yo una Guardia de la Corona? ¿me aceptarán después de tu discurso sobre cómo los míos los han oprimido por todos estos años? ¿me aceptarán sabiendo que yo andaba libre mientras ellos sufrían?... Incluso pienso que ni siquiera TÚ me aceptas, Sylas.

\- Yo… por supuesto que te acepto Lucecita, eres mi amiga y yo…

\- ¿Lo que me hiciste puede considerarse como algo que un amigo haría?

\- …

\- Si me disculpas, tengo que salvar a alguien que no me ha traicionado.

\- ¡Él no te acepta Luxanna! Por eso busca reprimirte, por eso quería casarte con Jarvan, para que estés encerrada en ese palacio de petricita sin poder usar tu magia, para…

\- ¡ÉL NO LO SABE! – grito Lux.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Él no sabe que soy maga, él me quiere y siempre me ha protegido, incluso de mi misma en muchas ocasiones.

\- ¡Pero cuando lo sepa, seguro te hará de lado y te encerrará como un criminal cualquiera!

Cuando vio los indicios de lágrimas a punto de caer de los ojos de la joven, supo que se había sobrepasado con lo último, pero no por eso era menos real y no se retractaría de sus palabras.

\- ¡Tú no lo sabes! ¡No sabes nada de él, ni de mí! – le respondió ella enojada – ¡Tú no lo conoces como yo lo hago, tú no sabes por lo que hemos pasado, por lo que él ha pasado por mí! ¡Así que no te atrevas a menospreciarlo!

\- Luxanna…

\- Por favor, solo déjame en paz.

Sylas haciendo caso omiso a su deseo de quedarse junto a ella, le dio la espalda y fue con sus seguidores hacia las alcantarillas esperando que en un futuro él lograra iluminar el camino correcto a su Lucecita tal y como ella había iluminado el suyo. Ahora… tenía un reino que arrasar.

*****************************************************

La toma del palacio fue fácil, al igual que la captura del príncipe cerdo, demasiado fáciles, a decir verdad; era obvio que el universo nunca que le daría lo que quisiera a Sylas, alguien había asesinado al rey antes de que ellos llegaran. La pregunta era ¿quién? Ni el rey ni sus hombres tenían heridas físicas, por lo que está claro que fue magia lo que los mató, mas su gente afirma no haberse acercado al hombre que yacía tendido en el suelo con el rostro de su joven hijo sobre su pecho como si buscara consuelo alguno de esa forma.

Sylas sabía que era un momento duro para el joven, pero su odio hacia la corona demaciana siempre fue más fuerte que su compasión, le habían arrebatado el cerdo que iba a ser sacrificado… ahora solo tenía que reemplazarlo por otro igual de grande y gordo que el anterior.

Salió por las puertas delanteras del palacio y tal y como lo esperaba, todo el pueblo de Demacia, magos y no magos, todos ellos reunidos frente al palacio para presenciar la caída de la antigua Demacia y verla resurgir de entre las cenizas y volverse un imperio glorioso y poderoso donde los todos serían libres e iguales. Pero antes, tendría que mostrarles la facilidad con la que cae una monarquía.

\- ¡Ciudadanos de Demacia! – llamó su atención – Lamento informarles esto, pero… SU REY HA MUERTO.

Los rostros de su público se llenaron de incredulidad mezclada con horro y tristeza. ¿Cómo podían lamentar la pérdida de un déspota como el fallecido rey?

\- Su hijo, el principito cerdo el cuarto, está acusado de ser su cómplice en el reinado de terror instaurado sobre los magos de la nación.

\- ¡MIENTES! ¡NO SABES NADA DE MÍ, NI DE MI PADRE! – lo interrumpió Jarvan y por un momento recordó esas mismas palabras en boca de Luxanna – He llevado ayuda a las tierras del interior, conocí a innumerables exiliados… Yo… - Jarvan bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos pareciendo que iba a dar una dura confesión – Yo incluso AMÉ a alguien que no es diferente de todos ustedes.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Es uno de los buenos! – “Sí, cómo no” pensó el encadenado – Lo escucharon: tiene una AMIGA MAGA. Amigos – se dirigió nuevamente a su público – Les pregunto: ¿Necesitan más testimonio por parte de este cerdo?

\- ¡NO! – fue la repuesta de sus acólitos.

\- ¡¿MERECE SER PERDONADO?!

Cientos de voces retumbaron en sus oídos, muchas pedían la liberación del príncipe, otras pedían que no se le concediera el perdón. Pero el coro que más fuerte se oye fue la palabra “¡EJECÚTENLO!” coreado por los magos que lo acompañaban, y por supuesto que haría lo que le pidiesen.

\- ¿Ejecutarlo? – se burló – pero entonces Demacia caería en la anarquía, los magos andarían libres por las calles.

Nuevamente la guerra de opiniones retumbó en la plaza, algunos estaban a favor, otros estaban en contra, pero por supuesto que él estaba a favor.

\- Bueno, su majestad… me temo que su linaje está por terminar. Pero no somos salvajes. Le traigo su ÚLTIMA comida – llamó a un chico quien le presentó al joven Jarvan un plato con una rata viva en él. “Dolor con dolor se paga” cruzó su mente - ¡Sea educado su majestad! – empujó el rostro estupefacto del príncipe contra el plato - ¡No rechace nuestra hospitalidad!

\- ¡BASTA! – esa voz no podía ser de nadie más.

\- Lucecita… - la llamó Sylas contento de verla, así ella podría ser testigo del glorioso amanecer de su nación y así estaría de su lado, apoyándolo.

\- Libera al príncipe – Luxanna le ordenó mientras le apuntaba con una ballesta lo que causó que sus compañeros alzaran su guardia contra ella.

\- ¡ESPEREN! No… – los detuvo y dejaron de usar su magia, trataría de convencer a Lux – Ella es una amiga. ¿No es así, Luxanna?

\- Eso pensé… alguna vez.

\- Oh, Lux… - ella no era la misma, ya no tenía su brillo rodeándola – Tu luz se ha ido ¿Qué pasó? – él pensó que debieron hacerle algo cuando llevó al idiota de su hermano a la enfermería, eso le facilitaría convencerla – Tu y yo soñábamos con un mundo mejor. Y aquí estamos, construyéndolo. Únete a nosotros. Libérate. Deja que…

Un repentino dolor en su hombro lo detuvo de su discurso. Miró su cuerpo y vio la dolorosa flecha clavada en su hombro, una flecha disparada por…

\- Lucecita… - que fuera ella quien lanzó la flecha fue más doloroso que le flecha en sí - ¿Por qué?

\- Me traicionaste, Sylas – le respondió mientras trataba de volver a cargar la ballesta – Me utilizaste para matar. Nunca más permitiré que suceda otra vez.

El dolor y la ira nublaron sus sentidos, con un azote de sus cadenas partió en pedazos el arma ofensiva y golpeó a su portadora causando que cayera el suelo con el estruendo del arma en pedazos. Ella lo traicionó y no podría perdonar eso.

\- ¡PEQUEÑA INGRATA! ¡¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti?!

Levantó su brazo listo para otro golpe de sus cadenas, pero al verla no pudo hacerlo, su cuerpo simplemente no lo obedecía, muchas personas habían recibido un golpe de sus cadenas, muchos habían muerto por su mano, pero ahora no podía hacerlo porque era… ELLA.

\- ¡AHHHH! – otra sacudida, esta vez más dolorosa y más fuerte, Luxanna los apuñaló en el pie con una daga que tenía escondida y se levantó y sin dudarlo lo apuntó con la daga, esto ya era imperdonable.

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Atrápenla! – sus compañeros no tardaron en sostener a lux por cada brazo y quitarle la daga de la mano – Parece que elegiste tu bando, Luxanna – “Por desgracia no es el mío” pensó – Es una lástima que te hayas equivocado. Tu rey y tu hermano están muertos, y tu príncipe pronto se unirá a ellos. En cuanto a ti… No me dejas otra opción más que… - ¿estaría él dispuesto a matarla, a encadenarla? Ni él mismo sabía lo que iba a salir de su boca.

\- ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!

\- ¡DETÉNGALO!

\- Hola mago – llegó Garen como un toro despejando el camino - ¿Listo para terminar con esto?

\- ¿Volviste por más, Guardia de la Corona? Esta vez, nadie te salvará – ni siquiera Luxanna.

\- ¡GAREN! – gritó su hermana - ¡TU ESPADA! ¡NO DEJES QUE SYLAS LA TOQUE! - ¿cómo se atrevía ella a traicionarlo nuevamente?

\- ¿Qué? Pero Lux…

\- ¡Confía en mí! ¡Usa algo más! – Sylas pudo ver como Lux liberaba a Jarvan de sus ataduras. Ella debería ayudarlo a él, no a sus opresores.

El joven Guardia de la Corona envainó su arma, tomó una alabarda y se dispuso a atacar al mago quien apenas esquivó el ataque, Sylas tomó el poder de un mago que yacía tendido junto a él y atacó al líder de la Vanguardia. Por otro lado, el liberado príncipe con un trozo de madera comenzó a ahorcarlo, pero consiguió librarse de él. Al mirar a su alrededor se percató que había demasiados soldados listos para atacar… y Lux estaba con ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ordenó a sus fuerzas retirarse y escapar por las alcantarillas aprovechando el caos de las personas tratando de escapar del conflicto. Ya en las alcantarillas se encontró con un joven mago y un grupo de personas lo acompañaban.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – le preguntó al joven.

\- Mi familia; no pueden quedarse aquí. Por favor…

\- ¡No! ¡Aléjense de él! – Lux volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos, pero él sabía que sería la última vez y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día, ese pensamiento fue más doloroso de lo que pensó que sería.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¿Nos lastimará?

\- No, amigos… - ella es diferente – Ella no lastimaría a un inocente.

Volvió a darle la espalda a la joven Guardia de la Corona y guió a sus compañeros a la salida con un último pensamiento en su cabeza:

“Adiós, Lucecita”

***********************************************************

Cuando él y sus compatriotas salieron de las alcantarillas llegaron a un bosque en el cual se adentraron para montar un campamento, los días pasaban y su comunidad se hacía más fuerte con cada día que pasaba, todos entrenaban y se preparaban para el día en que pondrían fin a la injusticia contra los magos en Demacia.

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo esperado, pero… aunque quisiera negarlo, en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que extrañaba a Luxanna, haber convivido con ella durante tanto tiempo y que ella haya sido su primera luz de esperanza después de tantos años encerrado en la oscuridad, hacía que anhelara su presencia ahora más que nunca.

Un día mientras paseaba por el bosque disfrutando de los paisajes que nunca esperó volver a ver, sintió una poderosa ráfaga de magia proveniente de la salida de las alcantarillas. Rápidamente se dirigió al lugar esperando encontrar algún compañero mago que escapó por las alcantarillas al igual que él y su grupo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada que anteriormente había cerrado con rocas para evitar que el ejército demaciano los siguiera, vio que esta estaba abierta con trozos de piedra por todas partes, mientras se acercaba logró sentir los remanentes de magia de las personas que habían cruzado, era un pequeño grupo de magos tal y como esperaba, pero al tocar las piedras sintió un poder y una calidez muy familiar, Luxanna había utilizado sus poderes para abrir la entrada.

Tal vez… su despedida no había sido permanente.

Tal vez… aquí tendrían otra oportunidad.


	2. Monstruo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux se dirige a Montefossian para sacar a los magos del pueblo antes de que lleguen los cazadores. Pero parece que alguien también ha puesto su mirada en ese lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo aparecen algunos personajes de las historias cortas de LoL, con el link en la descripción.  
> POR DEMACIA: https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/es_MX/story/for-demacia/  
> Estrella de Fuego: el caballo de Lux.  
> Luca: el hijo de la Magistrada de Montefossian que también es un mago que fue poseído por Nocturne y liberado por Lux.  
> Giselle: la magistrada de Montefossian y madre de Luca.  
> EL RECLUTA: https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/es_MX/story/sylas-color-story/  
> Happ: joven mago que se une a la rebelión de Sylas.

Después de su escape de Demacia, nada ha sido igual. La gente orgullosa y alegre que había conocido, ahora eran desconfiados y oscuros, todo gracias a ÉL. Su familia la reportó como “Desaparecida” después de su autoexilio a las tierras del interior con otros magos, seguramente para no manchar el apellido Guardia de la Corona dando a conocer su naturaleza como maga. A pesar de ello, regresaba a Demacia en algunas ocasiones para ayudar a otros magos como ella a salir y llevarlos a las tierras del interior; también aprovechaba dichas ocasiones para visitar a su hermano, Garen; así como él aprovechaba sus misiones en el exterior para saludarla. Para Lux, su relación era la prueba clara de que magos y no magos podrían coexistir mientras existiera la confianza mutua; confianza que resultaba difícil de lograr gracias a las acciones de Sylas y Jarvan.

Después de la muerte del Rey Jarvan III, el príncipe dolido mandó que todos los magos fueran enviados a prisión, ninguno sería exiliado como anteriormente se acostumbraba. Por otro lado, Sylas se había dedicado a asaltar caravanas y asesinar a nobles y soldados durante su travesía por los bosques, así como atacaban aldeas para propagar su “mensaje”. Demacia ahora pasó de ser la brillante nación que conocía, a ser una tierra arrasada por el miedo.

Un relinchido de Estrella de Fuego, su fiel corcel, la sacó de su ensoñación. Garen había cuidado muy bien de él en su ausencia. Ya estaba cerca del Montefossian, ¿su razón? La magistrada del pueblo, Giselle, le envió una carta solicitándole que sacara a su hijo Luca y algunos magos del pueblo antes de que los cazadores de magos llegaran, ella fue con gusto, al fin y al cabo, Luca y ella se hicieron muy amigos después de lo acontecido por el demonio al que venció su bisabuelo Fossian; ahora solo tenía que cubrirse bien con su capa y esperar en el punto de encuentro.

\- Psssttt – Lux detuvo el andar de Estrella de Fuego – Señorita Lux – fue un murmullo proveniente de unos arbustos a su derecha – Señorita Lux, por aquí.

\- ¿Luca? – de hecho, el adolescente estaba ahí escondido en los arbustos, y tras él un pequeño grupo de magos - ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? – preguntó la joven mientras bajaba de la carreta y se acercaba al arbusto.

\- Los cazadores de magos llegaron antes de lo previsto, mi madre dijo que saliéramos de la ciudad y que viniéramos por este camino para encontrarte – explicó el muchacho mientras saludaba a Lux – tenemos que irnos rápido, algunos magos del pueblo parecían estar tramando algo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto alarmada la maga de luz.

\- Convencí a algunos de salir de la ciudad, pero otros estaban muy decididos a quedarse y preparar algo para cuando llegaran los cazadores, y creí haberlos escuchado mencionar el nombre de Sylas.

\- No, no, no… - Lux dirigió una mirada preocupada – Toma a Estrella de Fuego, él sabrá a donde guiarte – dijo mientras ayudaba a Luca y al resto a la carroza que tiraba Estrella de Fuego.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – reprochó el mago - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Voy a detenerlos.

\- No te dejaré sola, yo…

\- ¡VETE ESTRELLA DE FUEGO!

\- ¡LUX!

\- ¡LOS ALCANZARÉ LUEGO!

Antes de que el joven siguiera reprochando el corcel de Lux comenzó a alejarse del lugar ignorando las órdenes de Luca quien estaba preocupado por su amiga.

“Por favor, que regrese a salvo, por favor” Rogaba en joven a la Justiciera.

Lux se dirigió rápidamente al pueblo, esperando que esta vez, pudiera detener a Sylas antes de que se iniciara una masacre. Pero lastimosamente cuando llegó ya fue demasiado tarde, la gente corría por sus vidas, magos y cazadores de magos peleaban en las calles, había pérdidas por parte de ambos bandos y gente inocente en medio. Sin pensarlo un momento, Lux se dirigió hacia las personas que huían y las ayudaba a alejarse del peligro. Cuando las resguardaba en un lugar seguro, con un pequeño hechizo sin que ellos se percataran, se dirigía a buscar a más personas; estaba ayudando a un niño a sacar a su madre de los escombros cuando…

\- ¡Lady Guardia de la Corona! – un cazador de magos la reconoció y se dirigió hacia ella – Mi lady, qué gusto encontrarla, la creímos perdida.

\- Bueno… yo…. Amm… - una explosión a sus espaldas interrumpió sus balbuceos.

\- Mi lady, este no es lugar para usted, tiene que salir de aquí.

\- Primero hay que ayudar a estas personas.

Juntos, ayudaron a la mujer y junto con su hijo los llevaron lejos de la batalla, entonces el cazador de magos llamó a sus hombres:

\- ¡Traigan un carruaje y saquen a Lady Luxanna de aquí!

\- ¡No! – Lux reprochó – No puedo abandonar a estas personas.

\- Mi señora, Sylas ha matado a todos los nobles que se ha encontrado – el cazador explicó – Si la encuentra a usted, será su fin. No podemos dejar que ese asesino la encuentre.

\- Pero…

\- Señor, todo listo – habló uno de los soldados.

\- ¡Bien! Lleven a lady Luxanna a casa.

Cuando Lux iba a volver a reprochar, una fuerte explosión se oyó a sus espaldas y vieron que una pared estaba derrumbada y un grupo de magos furiosos se dirigían para atacarlos.

\- ¡Sácala de aquí!

\- Lo siento mi lady.

Ese fue el único aviso que recibió Lux antes de ser cargada como un saco de papas por el soldado. El soldado corrió por todo el pueblo y sus compañeros se encargaban de abrirle camino. Cuando llegaron al carruaje el soldado la depositó gentilmente dentro del mismo y le dio otra capa y la tapó con ella ocultando su cabello y sus ojos, cerró la puerta rápidamente y fue al asiento del cochero donde apresuró el paso de los caballos. Debido al mal estado del camino Lux rebotaba en el asiento. Pero entonces escuchó como los caballos relinchaban con miedo y de repente el carruaje se volcó…

Lux sintió como la sangre corría por su cabeza y su mejilla al tiempo que unas manos la sacaban del carruaje, mientras recobraba la consciencia vio como un grupo de magos habían atado y amordazado al soldado, proceso que comenzaron a repetir con ella: sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y estaban a punto de colocar una mordaza en su boca pero se sacudió furiosamente de sus captores hasta que uno, un hombre de cabello rojizo le dio un golpe en su mejilla que la dejó media noqueada y le colocó la mordaza, de reojo Lux vio como el soldado que la acompañaba saltó furiosamente y trató de zafarse de sus captores para ayudarla pero ellos eran más.

\- A Sylas le va a encantar este regalo – dijo el mismo hombre que la golpeó mientras la cubría con su capa como si fuera un presente – Otro cerdo para el sacrificio.

Entonces pusieron rumbo hacia su campamento.

*******************************

La batalla fue dura, los cazadores de magos no se rendían fácilmente, pero al final pudieron someterlos. Pero uno de ellos le dio un golpe en la sien a Sylas que lo dejó algo desorientado, pero no importaba, no afectó mucho sus capacidades, sólo dificultó un poco su don para ver la magia que tenía una persona.

Con sus compañeros comenzó a alejarse de la ciudad llevando consigo a la magistrada del lugar y dos cazadores de magos. Los llevarían hasta un campamento que habían montado no muy lejos de ahí para que vieran todo el dolor y odio que habían provocado por seguir las absurdas tradiciones de Demacia.

Cuando llegaron todos sus acólitos ya estaban reunidos en un círculo listos para presenciar el fin de aquellos que los esclavizaron.

\- Hermanos y hermanas – comenzó mientras sus hombres llevaban a la noble y los cazadores al centro – Estos cerdos, fueron a Montefossian para encarcelar a los buenos magos de ese pueblo y ella lo permitió. Díganme, ¿merecen ser perdonados?

\- ¡NO! – respondió la multitud a coro.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a aquellos que quieren negarnos nuestra libertad?

\- ¡MUERTE!

\- Sylas – vio al frente y se topó con el grupo que había encomendado por si alguno de esos cerdos cobardes escapaba – Encontramos a estos dos intentando escapar, parece que ella es muy importante, trataron de todo para asegurar su escape e incluso tiene un guardia personal.

\- Oh, que interesante – Sylas creyó ver magia rodeando a la chica que trajeron sus hombres, pero supuso que solo era por el dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba – Pónganlos con los demás.

La multitud comenzó a aclamar la muerte de todos esos cerdos, pero Sylas sabía que debía tomarse su tiempo para hacerlos sufrir tal y como ellos habían torturado a los suyos por tantos años. Llamó a tres de sus seguidores más nuevos y los colocó frente a los cazadores de magos y el soldado que acompañaba a la chica, cuando sus reclutas utilizaron su magia para acabar con las vidas de esos cerdos la joven comenzó a retorcerse y sollozar, parecía que sus soldados la habían amordazado.

Cuando los gritos de dolor de esos hombres terminaron la chica cayó de rodillas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y la magistrada se agachó junto a ella tratando de consolarla. Sus hombres separaron a las dos mujeres y pusieron a la más joven junto a Sylas, mientras la otra fue llevada junto a los cuerpos de los hombres muertos.

\- ¡Esto es lo que merecen los de tu clase! – exclamó Sylas mientras obligaba a la chica a ver.

Su recluta Happ, también proveniente de Dregbourne, se acercó a la Magistrada mientras invocaba su magia oscura, la chica se comenzó a mover violentamente en sus brazos y la magistrada le dirigió una triste sonrisa a la joven antes de que Happ soltara una densa nube de humo oscura alrededor de la cabeza de la magistrada quien comenzó a asfixiarse y un instante después cayó muerta sobre el suelo. La joven se zafó de su agarre y se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de la mujer, quien a pesar de haber tenido una muerte horrible mostraba un rostro pacífico, eso era muy raro.

\- Es su turno Madame.

Sylas levantó a la joven, listo para acabar con su vida, pero antes la vería a los ojos y disfrutaría de su miedo. Su dolor de cabeza comenzó a disminuir por lo que comenzó a sentirse mejor, pero antes de que su mano alcanzara la capucha de la joven vio como esta comenzaba a brillar, un momento… ¿Brillar?

Rápidamente acercó su mano y retiró la capucha, lo saludó una cascada de cabellos rubios y un par de ojos azules que pensó nunca volvería a ver.

\- ¿Lucecita?

Sus manos enmarcaron el rostro de la joven, su cabello estaba enmarañado, sus ojos estaban nublados por torrentes de lágrimas, sangre recorría desde su sien hasta la base de su mejilla izquierda, manchas de tierra adornaban todo su rostro, un moretón se asentaba en su mejilla derecha, una banda cubría su boca, y aun así se veía tan hermosa y brillaba tanto como una luz en la profunda oscuridad.

Tan rápido como pudo, liberó a Lux, con sus manos limpió el rostro de la joven, pero entonces ella soltó un pequeño quejido cuando tocó su mejilla derecha, entonces lo recordó, tenía un moretón, alguien se había atrevido a golpearla.

\- ¿Quién fue? – le preguntó a Lux, pero ella solo mantuvo la cabeza baja. Entonces dirigió una mirada furiosa al grupo que la trajo - ¿Quién de ustedes se atrevió a golpearla? – ellos se miraron confusos, lo que enfadó aún más a Sylas - ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!

Los hombres señalaron a Osran, Sylas nublado por la ira se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hombre y le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que el pelirrojo terminó en suelo. Todos a su alrededor soltaron exclamaciones sorprendidos por las acciones de Sylas. Liberó a la prisionera y atacó a uno de los suyos en defensa de la noble.

\- Escuchen todos – habló Sylas – Nadie, repito, nadie puede lastimarla.

\- Pero es una de ellos – exclamó alguien en la multitud.

\- No, ella es una de nosotros – ante eso los rostros de sus seguidores mostraron genuina sorpresa – Gracias a ella fue que me liberé, gracias a ella es que comenzó nuestra revolución, es gracias a ella que todos ustedes son libres – tocó el hombro de Lux y absorbió parte de su poder y con ello hizo un orbe de luz en su mano – Esta es la luz de la esperanza que nos libró de nuestras ataduras. Ella – señaló a Luxanna – es la luz que iluminó mi camino.

Todos guardaron silencio y él se acercó a Lux quien seguía con la cabeza gacha, tomó su barbilla y levantó el rostro de Lux solo para toparse con la mirada aterrorizada de la joven. La cubrió con su capa y rodeo los hombros de Luxanna con su brazo evitando lastimarla con sus cadenas.

Cuando llegaron a su tienda Sylas la hizo sentarse y comenzó a tratar la herida de su cabeza. Ella seguía sin decir nada, lo cual de por sí ya era muy extraño; pero lo que más le preocupó fue que la luz interior de la muchacha se encontraba casi apagada.

\- Lux, ¿qué pasa? – ninguna respuesta – Lux, háblame por favor.

\- Mataste a Giselle.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La mataste – Lux levantó su rostro y lo vio con más lágrimas en los ojos – la mataste, y a los otros también.

\- Lux, ellos habrían hecho lo mismo en nuestro lugar, solo les pago con su misma moneda.

\- No…

\- Luxanna, ella te habría entregado con gusto a los cazadores de magos.

\- ¡NO LO SABES! – gritó con voz rota la más joven – Te quejas de que los demás te juzgan sin conocerte, ¡PERO TÚ NO ERES DIFERENTE DE ELLOS!

\- ¡Yo soy diferente!

\- ¿En serio? – Lux se burló - ¿Sabes porque estaba en estas tierras en primer lugar?

\- … - Sylas guardó silencio esperando escuchar a la joven.

\- Giselle, la mujer que tus hombres asesinaron a sangre fría, me pidió que viniera para sacar a los magos antes de que llegaran los cazadores.

\- Seguramente era una trampa para…

\- ¡SU HIJO ES UN MAGO! – gritó nuevamente la joven – Su hijo Luca, es un mago, y me pidió que viniera para salvarlo. No había necesidad de derramar sangre Sylas, tú provocaste esa matanza en Montefossian, de no haber sido por ti, todos los magos habrían salido tranquilamente. Ahora ella está muerta, y estoy segura que muchos de los amigos que tenía en ese pueblo también. Una vez me llamaste “ingrata” ¿lo recuerdas? – Sylas simplemente se quedó callado – Pues déjame agradecerte. Gracias por matar a todos aquellos que me importan, gracias por matar a mi Demacia.

\- Lux, yo…

\- Dices ser la verdadera Demacia… pero no eres más que un asesino.

\- ¡Lux!

\- ¡No! No un asesino… - la joven pausó y regresó a verlo con terror en sus ojos – Eres un MONSTRUO.


	3. Bienvenido al Instituto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo haré una breve mención de una personaje de la historia de Lux titulada LA ÚLTIMA LUZ, para resumir: Lux fue a un pueblo que sufrió un terremoto para ayudar, cuando llega un doctor le pide que acompañe a un soldado demaciano llamado Dothan, este soldado estaba ayudando a buscar sobrevivientes entre los escombros pero entonces hubo un segundo temblor y fue aplastado por los escombros y fragmentos de vidrio entraron en sus ojos dejándolo ciego. Mientras Lux consuela a Dothan este le dice que le gustaría ver la luz de Demacia una última vez antes de morir, entonces Lux utiliza sus poderes para descargar su luz en la cabeza del soldado permitiendole "ver" la luz de Demacia en su interior antes de morir.
> 
> En verdad es una historia muy linda y triste, es una de mis favoritas. Ahora sigamos con la historia.

Un aura pesada se plantó entre los dos magos, Lux seguía aterrada y dolida por las muertes que presenció a manos de los seguidores de su antiguo amigo, y Sylas no podía salir de su estupor, lo habían llamado de muchas formas: asesino, matarreyes, genocida, criminal, traidor, villano, desleal, hipócrita, y más veces de las que podía contar lo habían llamado monstruo, pero la forma en que lo dijo Luxanna… o más bien el hecho de que fuera ella quien se lo dijera, simplemente… él no tenía forma de explicarlo, pero dejaba un vacío en su interior que después de la sorpresa inicial se vio lleno por la ira.

\- No es así, Luxanna – respondió con una voz tan fría que la chica se estremeció – Ellos son los verdaderos monstruos, tú solo estás ciega a la verdad que, aunque se presente ante ti, te niegas tan profundamente a aceptarla.

\- ¿Qué verdad? – le refutó la joven – Cientos de veces has dicho ser diferente los demacianos que rechazan la magia, pero hasta donde yo he logrado ver tú eres igual o peor que ellos.

\- ¡¿PEOR?! – él exclamó colérico - ¿Cómo puedo ser peor que esos cerdos?

\- ¿Y te atreves a decir que yo estoy ciega a la verdad? – la chica se levantó de su asiento y con su dedo comenzó a golpear acusadoramente el pecho de su contraparte – Ellos capturan personas y rara vez existe una ejecución, por otro lado, TÚ destruyes pueblos, siembras miedo por donde sea pasas y matas a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino.

\- ¡SOLO A AQUELLOS QUE SE LO MERECEN!

\- ¿Incluso los niños inocentes? – preguntó con tristeza la joven.

\- ¿De qué hablas? A pesar de que pienses que soy un monstruo, yo no sería capaz de algo tan horrible.

\- ¿En serio? – soltó una apagada risa sarcástica - ¿Qué hay del día en que te liberaste?

\- …

\- Tú solo viste tu libertad, solo viste por tu propia vida. – La voz de Lux comenzó a temblar – Salvaste tu vida a cambio de las de cientos, y aunque trates de negarlo debes estar consiente que muchas de esas personas no estaban ahí por ti, solo estaban de paso con sus hijos, también he visto el dolor que dejas a tu paso: todas esas aldeas con familias rotas, huérfanos, cientos de cuerpos y muchos de ellos demasiado pequeños para ser de un adulto… ¡ERAN SOLO NIÑOS, SYLAS! ¡AÚN TENÍAN UNA VIDA POR DELANTE Y TÚ SE LAS ARREBATASTE!

\- No puedes culparme enteramente por eso, los cazadores de magos y los soldados también estaban ahí.

\- No creo que ellos puedan incendiar una casa con sus manos para tener una fuente de fuego que puedan manipular sin pensar en las personas que se encontraban dentro, o que derrumben casas para utilizar sus restos de piedra como armas a pesar que los techos aplastarán a los habitantes del interior, o que inunden misteriosamente las calles de un poblado para acabar con todo a su paso, o dispersando una niebla negra que asfixie a todo aquel que la aspire – recriminó la chica haciendo una clara referencia al uso descontrolado de los poderes de los seguidores de Sylas.

\- Eso no…

\- Ni siquiera pienses en mentirme, yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, ustedes usan sus poderes con libertad, tal y como siempre desearon, pero nunca piensan en aquellos a quienes lastiman al hacerlo – la chica se tomó un momento para respirar – Además, siempre que “predicas” tu mensaje, yo nunca te he visto a ti o a los tuyos ayudando a los afectados, siempre veo soldados demacianos ayudando a la gente de esos pueblos, construyendo refugios, llevándolos a enfermerías improvisadas, ayudando a buscar sobrevivientes, incluso arriesgando su vida al igual que… - Lux guardó un momento de silencio al recordar al valiente joven Dothan quien murió en sus brazos – Y tú los matas simplemente porque los desprecias sin considerar ni por un solo momento que lo único que ellos quieren es proteger a su gente.

\- No – la interrumpió Sylas – Ellos son quienes pretenden destruirnos con sus lanzas y espadas mientras se esconden tras sus escudos y muros, ellos son quienes buscan el conflicto con nosotros que solo queremos, como tú misma lo dijiste Lucecita: proteger a los nuestros.

\- ¿Y yo soy una de los tuyos?

\- Eres una maga Luxanna, por eso, aunque lo quieras negar, eres una de nosotros. Y yo siempre protegeré a los nuestros, Lucecita – dijo mientras colocaba un mechón dorado de la joven tras su oreja.

\- ¿Proteger a los “nuestros”? ¿Entonces por qué mataron a Giselle quien solo quería proteger a su hijo y a los magos de Montefossian? ¿Por qué asesinar al soldado que me acompañaba cuando lo único que quería hacer era protegerme? – entonces la niña rompió en llanto - ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?... Ni siquiera supe cuál era su nombre… y aun así él…

Otro silencio reinó en la tienda, simplemente roto por los suaves sollozos de la joven Guardia de la Corona. Sylas sabía que había verdad en las palabras de la joven maga, pero ni siquiera eso podría diezmar todo el odio que llevaba acumulado dentro de su ser, fruto de quince años de encierro, dentro de una tortura.

Sylas estuvo dispuesto a seguir con su discusión hasta que al bajar su mirada se topó con la imagen de una Lux temblorosa por el llanto y las manos acunadas contra su pecho como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, esa no era la Lux que conoció, la Lux que recordaba llevaba siempre una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y desbordando una alegría despreocupada por cada uno de sus poros. Pero esa Lux ya era un lejano recuerdo, un recuerdo que se vio corrompido por sus acciones, las cuales habían reducido tan brillante sonrisa a un mar de lágrimas.

A pesar de ser la razón de su sufrimiento, Sylas no pudo evitar sentirse en la necesidad de consolarla y antes de poder meditar si sus actos serían bienvenidos o no, estiró sus brazos y con ellos rodeo a la desconsolada muchacha para acercarla en un abrazo incómodo, pero irónicamente tranquilo. Al principio ella presentó una ligera resistencia para después resignarse y desplomarse contra el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo y aferrarse a él como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sylas baja nuevamente su mirada hacia Lux y se percató de que era la primera vez que compartía un gesto tan íntimo con ella sin intenciones ocultas de su parte. La primera vez que la tocó fue cuando alcanzó su mano a través de los barrotes para tomar su magia, tan concentrado estaba en su plan que no se había dado cuenta, tal y como lo hace ahora, de lo suaves y delicadas que son las manos de Luxanna. La segunda vez fue el día de su ejecución, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, pero él simplemente se enfocó en acabar con todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Ahora… ahora era muy distinto, no había un plan, no había un objetivo, solo existía el simple deseo de sostenerla en sus brazos.

A pesar de la gran fuerza de voluntad y el inmenso poder que poseía Lux, ahora Sylas se dio cuenta de lo pequeña, delicada y frágil que es la joven maga. Su brazo izquierdo se apretó más alrededor de la delgada cintura de la joven mientras el derecho subió hasta su cabeza donde comenzó a acariciar su cabellera en un intento por acallar los sollozos de la más pequeña, y en una súplica mentalmente silenciosa, Sylas rogó por su perdón.

Ella debería odiarlo y temerle, pero los recuerdos de su corta amistad y los fugaces sentimientos que tuvo por él no le permiten hacerlo, esos recuerdos y las presentes acciones de Sylas insisten en el sueño de que ellos aún tienen una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, pero los sueños son solo eso: sueños… pero tal vez es por eso mismo, que vale la pena disfrutarlos mientras duren.

Siguieron así por lo que perecieron horas y ni siquiera ellos mismos saben cuándo terminaron arrodillados el uno frente al otro sin romper su abrazo. Lux había dejado de llorar hace mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos quería terminar el momento, de hecho, ambos querían que el tiempo se congelara en ese preciso instante y no avanzara más, pero sabían perfectamente que eso no podría ser…

\- Lucecita… - Sylas la llamó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna – Lux – volvió a intentar obteniendo el mismo resultado – Luxanna – llamo más fuerte sin resultados.

Bajó un poco su rostro solo para percatarse que la joven dormía tranquilamente en su pecho con sus delgados brazos tratando de rodear su torso (sin éxito alguno), eso provocó que una pequeña sonrisa atravesara el rostro de Sylas y sin pensarlo depositó un suave beso en la suave cabellera dorada de Lux, antes de apoyar en ella su mejilla y cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar solo un poco más del momento.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago, como si halaran su cuerpo, por inercia apretó su agarre alrededor de Lux y una luz muy fuerte lo cegó por unos instantes obligándolo a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos.

Cuando Sylas volvió a abrir sus ojos lo primero que notó fue que ya no estaban en su tienda y había mucha gente extraña rodeándolos y mirándolos con sorpresa, por sus vestimentas podía decir que provenían de diferentes rincones de Runaterra, a excepción de las personas con túnicas moradas quienes desprendían un aura diferente a los demás.

De repente, casi asustándolo, una mujer con túnica morada apareció frente a él con un extraño objeto en sus manos y los apuntaba tanto a él como a Lux con él mientras apretaba furiosamente un botón.

\- Sí, sí, ¡SÍ! – murmuraba la extraña mujer – Mi jefe me felicitará por estas fotografías, ¡ésta será la mejor noticia del _Diario de Justicia_ de mañana!

Gracias a los murmullos de la mujer Lux despertó y vio todo a su alrededor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, hasta que su mirada se posó en Sylas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Có-có-cómo llegaste aquí? – cuestionó la sorprendida Guardia de la Corona.

\- No lo sé – respondió simplemente Sylas.

\- ¡LUX, NO TE CONOCÍA ESAS MAÑAS! – exclamó una chica de la multitud con el cabello azul dividido en dos largas trenzas haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Parece que nuestra Lux no es tan inocente como creíamos – secundó otra chica con el cabello rojo mientras jugaba con dos cuchillas.

\- ¡LUX! – rompió una voz muy fuerte y muy familiar para ambos magos.

\- ¡GAREN! – exclamó sorprendida la joven mientras de un salto se ponía de pie para recibir a su hermano quien se acercaba como un tren.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Garen mientras la revisaba, cuando encontró un corte en la cabeza de Lux, un moretón en su mejilla y marcas en sus muñecas, se enfureció mucho y regreso a ver a la persona tras su hermana, Sylas, quien seguía en el suelo - ¡TÚ! Tú le hiciste esto.

Sylas, quien seguía en estado de shock despertó ante esas palabras del hermano mayor de Lux, Sylas no permitiría que ese hombre lo culpara de las heridas de Luxanna.

\- Yo no fui quien le hizo eso a Luxanna – se defendió el mago al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Y en serio esperas que te crea? – rebatió el soldado.

\- No, pero te lo meteré a la cabeza por la fuerza.

En ese momento ambos se prepararon para pelear cuando los dos se vieron rodeados por una prisión de luz que no les permitía moverse.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – exclamó la chica de cabello rubio – Están prohibidas las peleas aquí, ya lo sabes Garen y tú Sylas…

\- ¡Ahem! – un carraspeo interrumpió el regaño de Lux y todos dirigieron su vista al lugar del que provino el sonido – Como siempre ustedes los campeones causando problemas – habló una mujer de con una túnica morada cuya solo presencia por sí misma exigía respeto – Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera, pero de ustedes los Guardia de la Corona nunca – los hermanos bajaron la cabeza como niños regañados mientras Lux deshacía el hechizo que ataba a su hermano y al mago – Tú debes de ser Sylas de Dregbourne – dijo la mujer mirando al antes mencionado quien solo atinó a asentir ante lo rara de la escena – Un gusto, soy Vessaria Kolminye, la Alta Consejera del Consejo de Equidad de la Liga de Leyendas – dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Sylas - Bienvenido al Instituto de Guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el antiguo lore la Liga de Leyendas (League of Legends) está supervisada por un consejo de tres poderosos invocadores, conocido como el Alto Consejo de Equidad. El Consejo de Equidad es responsable no solo del liderazgo y la orientación de la Liga, sino también de actuar como el tribunal de apelación más alto para la adjudicación de las entidades políticas de Valoran. El Consejo es precedido por una Alto Consejero, en este caso Vessaria Kolminye, que fue el reemplazo de Heywan Relivash, por un escándalo causado por este, que se explicara más adelante en la historia o pueden averiguarlo revisando el antiguo lore de LoL.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
